Mario Tennis Deuce
Mario Tennis Deuce is an upcoming multiplayer sports game for the Nintendo Switch and ninth installment in the ''Mario Tennis'' series. It is set to release in 2020. The game acts as a direct sequel to its predecessor, Mario Tennis Aces, including a lot of content from said game, like its playable roster, very similar gameplay, and the inclusion of a story mode. This is the first Mario Tennis game in the series to be on the same console as a previous installment. A port for the Nintendo DSGo has also been confirmed for 2021 release. Gameplay In terms of base gameplay, the game plays similarly to previous installments, especially Mario Tennis Aces and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. As the basic objective of tennis, players have to hit the ball back and forth until someone misses and the other scores points. Each successful shot equals 15 points, and a match's game ends when someone scores after their 40th point mark. If both players have 40 points, then it's considered a deuce, and whoever scores two more times wins that game. The player who wins a number of game points wins a set or a match. Matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie in a set, then it's a Tiebreaker, where one player must reach seven points to win the set or match. The game brings back shot types, which can be performed by pressing specific buttons or doing button combinations. The energy gauge returns as well, along with the Zone Shots, Trick Shots and Special Shots. Like in Aces, said gauge can be filled with simple rallies. However, Trick Shots now work more like the Defensive Power Shots from Mario Power Tennis, and as such, they no longer increase the gauge. Instead, both the Special and Trick Shots use energy, with Special Shots requiring it to be full while Trick Shots can be used anytime as long as there is some energy, similarly to the Zone Shot. In Doubles, the energy gain is shared between the partners, so as long as one of them rebounds the ball, both gauges will increase. Simple Rules, which excludes shot types and the gauge system, returns as well. Swing Mode allows the player to use motion controls to swing their racket like in Aces, and tournaments, 4-player online multiplayer, and online tournaments also make a comeback. Controls Menu Controls * - Select * - Confirm * - Cancel * - During a match, this button pauses the game and opens a menu that contains choices such as viewing game rules, choosing to redo matches, and canceling matches. * - Toggles between the character's dominant hand. * - Toggles between the character's star rank. Game Controls * - Moves the character and ball direction. * - Performs a topspin shot. * - Performs a slice shot. * - Performs a simple, automatically appropriate shot. If pressed twice while moving, it can perform a Trick Shot. * - Performs a flat shot. * → - Performs a lob shot. * → - Performs a drop shot. * / / / (while the opponent is receiving or serving the ball) - The character performs a taunt that makes his or her next shot stronger. * - If the player is charging the ball, this button cancels the charge. If the gauge is full, it can perform a Special Shot. In Doubles, it also makes the player say, "Got it!" to let the partner know that the player is going to hit the ball. * or - Performs a Zone Shot when standing on a star point. * / / / - Performs a Zone Speed. When active, the world turns into slow motion. The player, however, is not affected and can run at normal pace, allowing them to reach any balls hit to the other side of the court they cannot reach at normal speed. Zone Speed depletes energy when used, and therefore can only be used as long as the player has energy saved (similar to Zone Shots and Trick Shots). Shot Types Basic Shots Energy Shots Other Shots Game Modes Adventure Mode Exhibition Like in past installments, exhibition is a basic versus mode where up to 4 players can participate. Players can choose a singles or doubles match. After that, they can choose their character (and partner, for doubles), a court, and what type of game that they can play. The player can also adjust rules in versus match, like setting the numbers of games and sets. CPU difficulty can also be chosen, rankinng from lowest to highest: Novice, Intermediate, Expert, Pro, and Ace. The last two have to be unlocked first. Additionally, there are 3 extra types of games that can be played in Exhibition, shown below. Simple Rules This type of game excludes gimmicky shot types and the energy system, turning it into a normal, basic game of tennis. Other than gameplay changes, this mode's settings remain the same. Ring Shot Here the player must win by hitting the ball through rings that appear over the net. Multiple rings appear, each decreasing in point value as they get bigger. The game is over when time runs out or the goal is achieved. The losing player will give half of their points to the winning player in charge amount. The amount of ring points needed to win ranges from 100, 200, and 500. Item Battle In Item Battle, Item Boxes will appear over the net, and players can hit them to be given special items to help them win against the opponent. There are several items players can use, some being offensive while others are more defensive. Tournament In this mode the player pits against CPU opponents to win a trophy in a cup, like in past games. The higher the cup level, the harder the computers will get. The mode is arranged similarly to Mario Tennis Open's tournament, in which players must have a star ranking to participate in a second set of cups. To do so, they must beat the Champion Cup. However, in the Doubles Tournament, only the character they control earns the star rank. Beating Champion Cup unlocks the Pro difficulty, which is more difficult than Expert, while the Legend Cup unlocks Ace, the most difficult CPU level for Exhibition Mode. Once the player has unlocked a cup, they can play it at any time with any character. As such, characters don't have to clear all three cups to beat the Champion Cup to earn the Star Rank. Like in previous titles, though, computer opponents will not use the hidden characters in Tournament. Additionally, the player can choose to play in Normal Tournaments (no court gimmicks), Simple Tournaments (with simple rules), and Gimmick Tournaments (with court gimmicks). Special Games In this mode, players can play special games as an alternative to adventure, exhibition or tournament. As the name implies, these are games that have special rules that differ from normal gameplay. Some of these games bear resemblance to special games in previous Mario Tennis titles, in terms of how they play at least. There are different difficulties, which are named according to the special game. Some of them have 3 difficulty levels, while others have a bonus fourth level, being a challenge that tests how much a player can do before running out of time or tries. Panel Panic is the only game that has up to 5 difficulties. Up to four players can participate in the special games except for Ink Showdown and Galaxy Rally, which are only for one player. All special games are played in different courts. Extras Characters Playable Characters Mario Tennis Deuce is confirmed to have 42 playable characters, from which 24 are default and 18 must be unlocked first. Characters are divided in six skill types: * : These characters are just balanced. No pros or cons. * : These characters are good at controlling the ball, but can lack power and speed. * : These characters can move very fast, at the cost of power. * : These characters can hit the ball with great force and make the ball travel quickly, but they lack agility. * : These characters have great reach, but lack power and often speed. * : These characters' shots curve more than other characters' shots, but can lack reach. Unlockable Characters Unlock Criteria Doubles Partners Alternate Costumes TBA Bosses Bosses are opponents that are fought in Adventure Mode. All the bosses are confirmed to have an unique gimmick to them, similarly to the bosses in Tennis Aces. After being defeated, a boss can be fought again in Special Games individually, or in Boss Rush, which is unlocked after completing Adventure Mode. Non-playable Characters *Ace (host and Adventure Mode companion) *Toadsworth (chair umpire) *Lakitus *Burrbos *Piranha Plants *Volbonans *Rabbits *Biddybuds *New Donkers *Yoshis *Birdos *Nokis *Piantas *Kleptos *Bob-ombs *Monty Moles *Shiverians *Poochy Audience Members *Toads *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Goombas *Hammer Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Stone Spike *Lumas *Penguins *Chargin' Chucks Courts Like in some previous installments, some courts have hazards that can be toggled on or off if desired. The courts confirmed so far are as follows: Default Courts Unlockable Courts Tennis Museum TBA Gallery Logos MTD Logo.png|The game's logo. Artwork Character Art Ace MTD.png|Ace Cappy MTD.png|Cappy Pauline MTD.png|Pauline Toadsworth MTD.png|Toadsworth Concept Art aceconcept.png|Ace's concept art. Box Art MTD EuropeanBox.png|European box art MTD AmericanBox.png|American box art MTD AmericanDSGoBox.png|American Nintendo DSGo box art Names in other languages Trivia *This game marks the first ever playable appearance of Pauline in any Mario game. *Boo's Special Shot, Atomic Boo, is a reference to the Atomic Boo mini-boss from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the enemies from Super Paper Mario. This is the first time in years in which the Paper Mario games have been acknowledged outside of the series. *Cappy was intended to have a tennis hat, but the idea was ditched in favor of his trademark tophat appearance. *Goomba, Monty Mole and Dixie Kong were considered to be playable characters early in development, but got scrapped for unknown reasons. **This is the second time in the series in which Goomba had been considered to be playable, the first time being in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Online Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo DSGo Games